


Prettiest of Treasures

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the villagers said, Jensen was never all that worried about venturing up the mountain sides. After all, everyone knows dragons go for maidens, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prettiest of Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, bestiality, knotting, dragons, tails, rimming.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)  
> If you want to know what I imagined Jared's cock looking like, then go to [Bad Dragon](http://bad-dragon.com/products/breeder) to see it! (NSFW)

_Sweeping down from his cave Jared saw as well as heard the humans scream and run for cover. He ignored them in favor of relishing in the warm, rising air under his wings and the way the wind soothed over his sun-warm scales. The humans far below were not of importance to him, as long as they kept from hunting him he kept a live and let live policy._

_Changing the angle of his wings he allowed the winds current to take him away from the human dwellings and further up the mountain side instead, to where mountain goats were finding their way around on sure hoofs. The animals never saw him coming and Jared roared out his victory when his claws cut through tender flesh and his mouth filled with the coppery tang of blood._

_Much later he lay on the warm rocks, wings spread out wide on each side to catch as much sunlight as possible to heat his body, the energy of the sun always gave the bronze dragons much pleasure and Jared could happily spend long afternoons spent soaking up the sun until he felt like he could fly for ever without ever getting tired. He didn't know how long had passed when he heard a soft tune fill the air, a voice singing of flowers and sunshine. The voice sounded like the prettiest silver bells to Jared's ears. Rolling to his side he pulled his wings closer to his body, flattening himself to the rock in hopes that the owner of the voice wouldn't see him._

_Just below the high rise where Jared was resting on, a young boy came walking out from the trees and onto the open area where Jared knew that the the small, but delicious, birds tended to hide their eggs. Moving forward ever so slightly he saw that the boy was carrying a small basket in one hand and he ignored the high pitched protests of the birds as he scoured the hillside for the small eggs hidden in the grass._

_It wasn't until the boy turned his face towards the sun, soaking up the heat, that Jared felt something tighten around his heart at the pure beauty of the small, fragile looking human. A dragon was only as strong as his finest treasure and Jared was sure he had found the prettiest one of all. None of the maidens of the nearby villages were as beautiful as the boy with golden hair, green eyes and the most interesting little flecks covering his nose and cheeks._

-¤-

They always called him pretty.

Sometimes it was said with an awe that made him blush, sometimes with a disdain that made his cheeks heat up for other reasons. His mother said it with pride and his brother with an eye roll and an amused smile. Jensen didn't think about it all that much, his pretty face didn't help him when he was sent out on errands that none of the pretty maidens of the village were allowed to go on after all. But then, who could blame the villagers for wanting to keep their maidens inside? Not when the dragon had been sighted just the same morning, a big shadow soaring high above their village.

Walking up to the hillside, basket in hand, Jensen sang low to himself to pass the time. Spending hours searching for the small eggs wasn't his favorite way to pass time, but it did beat mucking the stable like his brother had to do so maybe being pretty _did_ help him get the more pleasurable jobs. He couldn't really complain about that.

Jensen might be curious as well, hoping to actually see the dragon up close and not only the big silhouette high up in the air. Despite what horror stories people told about the big dragon, no one seemed to ever have been taken by the fearsome creature. Jensen wasn't scared as he walked up to mountainside to where the bronze dragon was said to have his well hidden cave, he was hopeful. At least seeing the dragon would make his otherwise boring day somewhat interesting.

A sudden roar rang out so loud it almost hurt Jensen's ears and when a big figure rose up from a nearby cliff Jensen suddenly understood the saying _be careful what you wish for_ because the dragon was quite scary looking when seen that close. Jensen gasped for breath as sun glittered off gleaming scales and the long tail brushed the grass when the dragon swooped down over the meadow. The birds that had previously been busy calling angrily at Jensen were nowhere to be seen and all Jensen could hear was the rush of blood in his own ears as the big dragon came closer and closer. Only then did he realize that the dragon seemed to be aiming for him and he took a few steps back as his eyes went wide.

"No," he gasped out. "I'm not a maiden, you can't..."

The words were drowned out on a scream as the dragon came close and managed to wrap its front legs around Jensen, lifting him clear off the ground. Jensen was several feet up in the air before he even realized that he felt no pain of claws cutting into him and that the touch of scaled legs seemed almost... gentle? Only when Jensen forced himself to relax did he start to be aware of other things, like the wind against his face and the warmth of the dragons scales against his body, a deep pulsing in the dragon's body that Jensen realized was the dragon’s heartbeat.

"By the gods," he whispered quietly. "What a way to go..."

_...the prettiest treasure one could ask for, and he thinks I'll hurt him? What horror stories have they told him of my kind?_

Jensen _screamed_ when he heard the voice in his head and for a moment he thought that the dragon would drop him but instead strong front legs wrapped firmer around him and he found himself clinging to glossy scales in hopes of not falling to the earth so far below.

"What... no... what... no no no," Jensen babbled. "Don't drop me, _please_ don't drop me. Please please. Good dragon, don't let me fall."

_never let my treasure fall. Humans can be quite silly at times. Like his weight is even hard for me to carry. Light as a feather this pretty little one but he does have some lungs on._

"Dragons can't talk so no... I'm not hearing this," Jensen whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm... no. It's not happening. I'm not some..."

_You can hear me?_

"No I can't," Jensen protested. "I'm in my bed sleeping and not getting kidnapped by a big bat."

_Bat? Do I look like a bat to you, Treasure? My scales are bronze, the power of the sun flows through my veins! But that's not the point, how can you hear me?_

Before Jensen could answer the strong front legs let him go and Jensen opened his mouth to scream but before his brain could catch up with him he found himself landing on soft grass that spread out in front of a dark opening into the mountain. A crunching sound rang out when he dropped the basket he had been clutching close and he heard weird sound from behind him.

_I didn't mean for you to break your eggs, are some salvageable little one?_

Spinning around he found himself face to face with the big dragon, the horns and ridges of his face framing what Jensen could only describe as _intelligent_ eyes.

"You can talk?"

_In a way. But... you shouldn't be able to hear me, pretty little treasure. Only other dragons and a dragon’s mate should be..._

The dragon's deep voice faded into silence and Jensen saw its eyes go wide before the dragon darted forwarded with a speed that was surprising for its size. It wasn't quite as huge as Jensen would have thought from the ground, but it was still big enough to probably be able to carry one or two humans on his back.

"Oh no," Jensen protested when the dragon's words clicked into place.

For all the horrifying tales of dragons he had heard, he had also heard the ones about the good dragons finding their mates along humans, their perfect someone that would be their bridge to humanity. He wanted to protest more, to scream and run away but before he could move the dragon was pressed up against him, body wrapping tightly around him and strong tail stroking over his skin.

_Dragon mate. I thought dragon mates had died out. But oh, that explains your beauty, the mates were always the most beautiful of our treasures._

Jensen's mind was spinning, pieces fluttering around his brain without being able to align into something that made sense. It was all just ragged edges and fragments of long told stories and it couldn't make him grasp what was happening, except for one thing: the dragon pressing against his skin felt _good._

"This is not happening," he mumbled even while his hands were moving up to stroke over gleaming scales.

The dragon didn't answer, all Jensen could hear was a litany of _mate, mate, mate_ on repeat in his mind, the word repeated with such intense feelings that it took his breath away. Suddenly a strong, split tongue came out to touch Jensen's lips and the small touch was enough to make Jensen gasp and push against the dragon where it was still moving in sinuous ways around his body.

"I shouldn't want this," he groaned when the tongue found its way down his neck, dipping inside his tunic.

_Taste so sweet, Treasure. Your skin taste better than all the gold and gems in my caverns. You will be my most prized..._

Jensen tried to listed but each swipe of that tongue over his collar bone and down his chest was sweeping away each attempt at clear thought until all Jensen could think of was shedding the clothes that kept him separated from his dragon. _His_ dragon.

_Please come inside, pretty one. I'll show you all the treasures I've gathered, show you how they all pale in your presence my wonderful mate. I will be the envy of every dragon alive with someone like you on my side, on my back._

Jensen's head was spinning with the mixed instincts of wanting to flee at the same time his hands couldn't stop caressing bronze scales that glinted red and gold in the sun.

"Why do I feel like this?" Jensen whispered, leaning forward until his lips were brushing the dragon's cheek.

 _Because you're a dragon's mate. You're_ my _mate and a dragon's touch will always be pleasurable to our mates. Don't you like touching my scales, pretty?_

Jensen's fingers were moving over perfect scales without him even thinking about it, stroking over ridges and sharp edges and he couldn't help it, couldn't stop just wanting to _feel_ more and more of the incredible creature standing in front of him. It was one thing to know all that in his mind, another to dare to voice them out loud and even though he was still touching, Jensen remained silent.

_Mate?_

"I can't be," Jensen whispered. "I'm a boy, dragon's don't go for boys. They go for maidens. This all wrong, so very wrong."

The dragon breathed out a deep sigh and pulled away, his tongue sliding back out from where it had been tasting Jensen's chest and Jensen's fingertips felt cold when they were no longer stroking over heated scales.

_Alright then. I guess I will take you back to the village then. A dragon would never force himself upon his most precious treasure._

"No!" Jensen protested quickly and then bit down on his lower lip.

Golden-green eyes locked with his as the dragon turned to watch him, standing right at the very edge of the big grass covered platform, like he was waiting for Jensen. The very thought of leaving, of not having the dragon close to him, was painful to Jensen and he had no idea what to make of it even as he tried to remember more about the stories the elders used to tell, wondering what was myth and what could be actual real facts concerning dragons and their mates.

"Will you do without your mate?" he asked the big dragon.

Sun caught in the scales when the dragon shook its head, gleaming hot and bright and making the edges of the scale seem to almost glitter.

"Will you ever be happy without a mate?" Jensen asked and the dragon shook its head once more.

One big wing flicked out, edge just brushing over Jensen's cheek and simple touch made warmth flood through him and when the wing withdrew he reached out for it, resting his hand on it to stop the dragon from pulling away.

"Will I?"

_That differs from mate to mate. Some can move on, deny until their body forgets what it's like to be touched by a dragon, forget what true warmth feels like. Some others will never find someone else, they..._

The voice in his mind drifted off into silence and even when Jensen took a step forward, running fingers over the big wing the dragon remained silent.

"You make me feel good," Jensen admitted quietly. "All the boys in the village talk about the maidens, who the prettiest is, if they manage to catch a glimpse of skin under this long skirts. All that never interested me. Is that because I was... meant for a dragon?"

_I would like to think so._

"Then I don't want you to take me back, I should be here. With you," the words were hard to get out but the second he had spoken them aloud he felt himself relax and he was smiling at the bronze dragon.

He was surprised at how quickly the dragon could move, big body closing the distance between them and soon Jensen found himself surrounded by scales once more and this time he didn't even try to hide how wonderful it all felt. A part deep inside was wondering if he should question it more, the weird bond that seemed to grow stronger each second, but he didn't want to question something that felt so _right_.

"Do you have a name?" Jensen asked.

_Your tongue can't pronounce my true dragon name, it's long and talks about my bloodline, about the royal blood in my veins. But each dragon has a human name, a name for their mate to use. Mine is Jared._

"Jared," Jensen repeated, smiling when Jared let out a deep, pleased sound and nuzzled his way in under Jensen's chin. "Will you take me inside?"

Jared didn't answer but he started pushing Jensen towards the opening of the cave, pulling his big wings close to his body and crouching low to fit through the cave opening. Jensen didn't know what he had expected to find inside, but he would probably have guessed for a big open cave but instead he found himself standing in a tunnel leading deeper into the mountain and Jared nudged at his back to make him keep on going.

"Isn't this tunnel a bit small for you?" Jensen asked when he moved forward, hearing scales drag against the rock walls around them.

_It's a good cave. It's not visible from below and the long tunnel allows my treasures to be kept safe within the heart of the mountain. I think you will appreciate that little mate, it keeps my cave warm._

The tunnel twisted and turned and Jensen had walked for several minutes before he came around a bend and was met with sudden brightness as they stepped out into a big cave.

"Oh my god," Jensen breathed out, looking around the big, open area.

Along the walls someone had cut shelves into the rock, or maybe clawed the in, and each shelf was covered in gold and gemstones, silver and different items that Jensen couldn't see the use of but that their owner clearly held in high regard.

In the middle of the open area there was pool of water and to one side he found a huge gathering of soft blankets, stacked upon each other to form a bed big enough for the dragon to rest upon. The light in the cave came crystal veins in the ceiling and Jensen realized that they must be reflecting the sun down through the mountain to where he was standing and he thought it to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"This is your home?" he breathed out.

_It's our home now, Treasure._

"My name is Jensen, not Treasure," Jensen pointed out and turned around to look at the dragon.

Jared made a low huffing sound and Jensen was quite sure that he would be called Treasure no matter what he told Jared.

_I like your name. It fits mine._

"Jared and Jensen," Jensen said with a smile, because it _did_ fit together and Jensen couldn't help but think that all in his life was meant to lead up to the point he was then, with Jared once more moving up to lick over his skin. "It sounds good."

_I know what will sound good._

The tone of Jared's voice had changed and Jensen found himself pushed towards the big bed, falling on top before his brain could catch up and the next moment he had that long, forked tongue finding its way in under his clothes once more, pushing at where the narrow leather belt held his pants up.

"Oh...god..." Jensen gasped, stunned by how _much_ he felt when Jared explored his skin.

_Jensen. Jensen. You taste better than sunlight._

Jensen whimpered and his hands fumbled with the belt, desperate to present Jared with more skin to taste and he hissed out when the pants slid down and his dick came free. Being spread out in a room like that he was in, surrounded by more treasures than he could ever have imagined, it was a heady feeling to realize that Jared hadn't even so much as looked at the items he must have been collecting for years. Like they all paled in comparison to Jensen.

"Would you really have let me go?" Jensen asked, pulling his tunic off and throwing it away to the side.

Jared looked at him, long tongue reaching out to curl around Jensen's cock and he was sure that the dragon was smiling at him.

_I might have. But I would have come for you again and again until you agreed to be here with me._

Jensen moaned when the tongue flicked over the head of his cock, gathering the liquid that was already leaking from him and he was more turned on than he had ever been before, pleasure soaring through him when Jared moved and his heavy tail moved to stroke over Jensen's bare skin.

"Will it hurt?" Jensen asked.

_It might, for a little while. But you are mate.Your body was made to be with a dragon, it just needs to realize it._

Jensen nodded but he was still worried, he knew he wasn't very big for a boy his age and Jared was anything but small, he wasn't sure how he would be able to take what Jared would be offering him.

_I will lick you open. Taste your body from the inside until you find heaven in my touch. Then I will use your own release to make your body slick enough to take me. You will be able to, Treasure. Your body will long for it and once my tail is done stretching..._

"What"? Jensen gasped, twisting his head to the side to look at the heavy weight of Jared's tail.

The tip of it was narrow and it wasn't until a full feet until it swelled out and became much harder, the scales of it bigger as well. Jensen could imagine what Jared had mentioned, that thinner piece of the tail pushing inside him to prepare him. It was a thought that made Jensen's blood boil and he was arching up under Jared's tongue when the dragon licked down lower.

"What...oh...oh..."

The push of that forked tongue against his asshole wiped all coherent thought from Jensen's mind and he was reduced to low whimpers and moans as the clever tongue pushed inside of him. One thing he realized through the haze of pleasure was that the bonus of Jared's voice in his mind, despite his tongue being busy the big dragon kept on mumbling filth straight into Jensen's head.

_Little treasure, feel so good around my tongue. Never knew I longed for this before I saw you today. Didn't think that much about mates but, by the sunlight, you're the most perfect thing I've ever seen. Gold and gems are nothing compared to having you writhing on my tongue. So tight, will love working you open. The way you'll feel around me. Prettiest little treasure, I will make you scream for me._

Jensen didn't think he was far off, not when Jared's tongue found a spot inside him that had Jensen's body arching up off the bedding, his fingers clutching at sheets and blankets and he realized that the low, keening sound that filled the cave came from his own lips.

"Yes, yes, yes," he whimpered and all fears of Jared's size were gone, replaced with a desperate need for _more_.

The tongue pushed further into him, both tips of it brushing over that sensitive spot inside that made Jensen's cock twitch and ache with the need to come and Jensen knew that no human lover would ever be of interest to him, not when he knew what pleasures a dragon could give him.

_Are you close, Treasure? Feels good, doesn't it? The way your body flutters around my tongue, the sounds you make when I touch you like this. Pretty little mate was made for this. Gonna come just on my tongue, wont you? Come from me licking you like this._

The satisfaction weighed heavy in Jared's voice and a low vibrating humming filled the air, pushing him over the edge when Jared's tongue once more flicked over the spot inside Jensen.

"Jared!" Jensen cried out when he felt his untouched cock pulse out his release over his belly and chest, hole fluttering around the tongue that slowly pulled out, licking over his rim.

_What a sight to behold. Never seen anything so gorgeous._

Jared's voice was laced with pride and Jensen was smiling lazily when the dragon moved to hover above him, scales seeming to almost gleam in the filtered light reaching them from the surface.

"More," Jensen whispered.

Despite his own release painting his skin, his entire body was still craving more, needing to be claimed and he _wanted_ that tail inside of him, wanted all of Jared.

_That is the plan. Not gonna stop until you're full of me, smelling of me. Marked up by me._

The words sent a shock of lust through Jensen's body and Jared lifted his tail to drag the tip over the come on Jensen's belly, coating smooth scales with the white liquid. Jensen lowered his hand to gather more come to coat Jared's tail and then Jared lowered it down, pushing the tip against Jensen's spit slick opening, carefully pushing inside.

"Oh this is..." Jensen gasped. "Feels so good. How can it feel so good?"

_Your body was made to accept mine. My...saliva will affect you. Just like my touch does. Is it too much?_

"It's not enough," Jensen gasped and pushed himself further down, feeling Jared's tail spreading him further open.

_You're not supposed to be...be this ready for it this early. You're the most amazing thing, I was truly blessed to find you. The sweetest treasure any dragon could ever have wished for._

The words didn't really mean anything to Jensen, it was just background sound to the most intense pleasure he had ever felt and he kept pushing down, wanting to take more and more of the tail inside him at the same time as he was hoping for something more.

"Claim me," he whimpered. "Make me yours."

_You are mine already, Treasure. The way your body accepts mine, you must be of the finest line of dragon mates. I think you're already ready..._

Jensen sobbed out when the tail pulled from his body, tip of it flickering over the same spot that his tongue had been pushing at earlier and Jensen cried out in pleasure. He looked down to see what was happening and his mouth fell open when he saw scales pulling aside to allow Jared's cock to slide free from where it had been protected before. It looked nothing like his own and for a moment Jensen felt a ripple of fear run through him but it was quickly replaced with want when Jared shifted up to allow his cock to brush through the leftover come on Jensen's belly.

"You're so big," Jensen whispered, reaching down to drag his fingers over the hard length.

If he had thought Jared's scales were hot it was nothing compared to the dragon's cock and Jensen wondered what it would feel like, how every ridge of it would feel as it pressed into him.

"Do all dragons look the same?" he asked, stroking over the blood filled cock in front of him.

_No. But bronze dragons are...ridged. It's to keep our come inside our mates, where it belongs._

"But I'm male," Jensen mumbled. "It will not...I mean, I can't..."

_We dragons don't procreate like that. Sexual acts are for love and trust me, Treasure, my come inside you will make you feel amazing._

Jensen nodded and stroked his fingers over the raised ridges, moaning when pre-come leaked form the tip and made his fingers wet. It seemed like everything his dragon could give him would result in pleasure and Jensen didn't even think about it before he lifted his hand to his lips to lick away the combined taste of them.

_I can't take you like this, little mate. I need you on all fours, it will be easier for you._

Sucking his fingers clean Jensen felt the need raise even higher and he wondered if it was Jared's pre-come on his tongue that made it happen, that made everything so much better. His body felt heavy when he rolled over to his belly and he moaned when his cock dragged over soft blankets before he could push himself up on all fours. Jared felt impossibly big above him, towering over him as he got into position but having felt the heavy cock in his hands Jensen knew his body would be able to take it. More importantly, he _needed_ to feel it inside him. Until that morning he had never known pleasure like the one Jared gave him, but the second that forked tongue had touched his skin he knew he had been lost.

"Do it," he pleaded and pushed back against the big body above him.

_Patience is not your thing, Treasure. But I don't mind it, I want to feel you as well, the way your little body will spread around me. Yes._

With a rumbling sound Jared's cock found its goal and Jensen let out a desperate little whine when he felt his body slowly open to let the cock inside, feeling it slide in on a mix of saliva and come. The first ridge pushed at the rim and he felt the dragon shift slightly before pushing it inside with one small motion of his hips and Jensen cried out when he felt his body accept it inside.

The pleasure was like nothing he had ever felt before and Jensen sobbed into the bedding below, arching his back to try and get more and more inside and each ridge that slid into his body had his cock twitching, hardening once more.

_Knew you could take it, knew you would be so perfect around my cock. My pretty little treasure, want to show you off, let everyone know how amazing you are. Let them see how much you want this. How much you want me._

Just the thought of being like this in front of others, positioned on all fours with Jared pushing deeper and deeper inside, had pleasure rising up even higher inside him, intense waves that crashed over him time and time again until all he could think of was the cock pushing him open. Once Jared had bottomed out, the swell of his knot pushing at Jensen's entrance, the dragon took a deep breath before pulling back out and Jensen could feel it as each ridge slid free of his body.

"Oh my god," Jensen gasped. "That's... how can... yes... Fuck me, Jared. Please. Harder."

The dragon answered with pushing deep inside once more and Jensen couldn't even try to keep quiet, instead he moaned and trembled when the ridges slid in and out of his body, each brush of them putting every nerve ending on fire until Jensen was lost to the pleasure. Jared's voice rang in his mind the entire time but Jensen was beyond hearing the words, it was just a stream of sweet sounding filth that made Jensen want more and more.

_This might hurt a little._

Jensen didn't have time to ask what might hurt because just then Jared pushed forward with a hard thrust that made the knot at the base of his cock push into Jensen's body.

_Jensen! Mine!_

The words were a roar in Jensen's mind, enhanced by the actual roar that left Jared, reverberating around the cave as he dragon's knot locked their bodies firmly together. Jensen felt his inner muscles flutter around the cock inside him, the ridges pushing against his prostate but it was nothing compared to the mind-numbing pleasure of Jared coming inside him. The cock was hot inside him, but the come painting his inside was almost burning, lingering just on the right side of _too much_ and Jensen screamed out his dragon's name when he came, pulsing onto the blankets below him.

Everything else faded away and the last thing Jensen felt before he blacked out was the cock pulsing inside him at the same time as the tongue licked over his neck and up to find its way into his mouth. The world went black with the feel of Jared filling him from both ends.

-¤-

_Wake up little mate. Open those eyes, Treasure._

Slowly Jensen came to and the first thing he felt was _empty_ when he realized that Jared's cock was no longer locked inside him. The dragon had pushed him over on his back once more and Jensen found himself warm and content where he lay on the bed with Jared practically wrapped around him.

"That was..." Jensen started. "I didn't think anything could feel like that."

_This is why we treasure our mates so much. Their bodies give us much pleasure, just like ours do theirs. We belong together little mate. I will keep you here for days, filling you up time and time again._

Jensen smiled and nodded, lifting one hand to drag over the scales where Jared's tail was resting over his thighs, holding him in place.

"Can you change forms?" Jensen asked. "Some stories say that dragons have human forms as well."

_We do not. I'm not a shapeshifter. This is who I am. It's all I am._

"Good," Jensen mumbled, halfway back to sleep once more. "I don't want a human."

Jared's laughter filled his mind and Jensen drifted off to sleep with his dragon wrapped around him, nestled safe in the deep of the mountain.

-¤-


End file.
